TENSHI
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Los engranes del destino y el tiempo, brindaran una segunda oportunidad, Erika y Cristian seran capaces de aprovecharla? Descubrelo!. Dejen reviews plis


Tenshi

_Noche oscura de luna nueva, mensajera de malos presagios, recuerdo llorar sobre una tumba con un lago por testigo y la soledad por compañía, recuerdo orar por un difunto en una misa recién pedida, extender mis brazos al cielo en medio de una milagrosa melodía, entregar mi alma con ferviente alegría._

_Mariposas de fuego en prisiones de vidrio, demonios subterráneos y arañas de cristal en un teatro maldito, danzas, cantos y un eterno alarido, llenan mi mente y se vuelven vació. _

_Un violín encantado, un antifaz de seda, espejos malvados y una langosta asesina, todo es tan claro a la vez tan confuso, un lazo de ahorcado y mi frente en un muro._

_Tijeras, suplicios, sirenas y cuentos, mi chal en el viento y un niño en la mar, dolores, tormentos, angustias y miedos, un beso en el techo, no entiendo el total._

_El anillo en un muerto, en su tumba un rosal, a su lado una fuente y en mi mente no hay mal, le entendía y le apreciaba, mi respeto fue especial y aunque no comprendo nada se que el sueño que hoy me embarga en un tiempo fue real_

**;-tenshi-;susurro una voz a su oído al tiempo que un codazo en sus costillas lo sacaba de balance provocando que tirara el lápiz con el que había estado escribiendo, aturdido se inclino para recogerlo;-Solar, estoy esperando a que venga a recoger su examen-;exclamo indignada la voz del profesor, el chico comprendió entonces el porque del codazo, levantándose de inmediato bajo las escalerillas que lo separaban del escritorio y presentándole unas nerviosas disculpas al citado académico tomo la hoja que le extendía, una vez de regreso en su asiento observo con sorpresa su estupenda calificación aprobatoria;-increíble jamás creí mejorar tanto-;afirmo encantado, la chica a su lado lo miro complacida;-ya lo vez te dije que era buena enseñando-;sonrío triunfante;-jamás dude que lo fueras Erica mas bien dudaba de la capacidad del pupilo-;explico comenzando a guardar sus cosas;-ese es tu problema "tenshi" subestimas tus capacidades-;suspiro la chica acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su amigo, él la miro con detenimiento, sus labios se movieron como si intentara decir algo y justo cuando parecía haberse decidido una chamarra aterrizo en su cabeza;-Cristian te encargo mi chamarra me la das al rato cuando salgamos-;exclamo una chica desde el umbral;-OK Rocio solo no tardes demasiado la vez pasada te espere una hora-; reclamo el joven pero la chica ya se había marchado, Erica le miro con una sonrisa resignada;-suerte que no es celosa-;se burlo;-no es mi novia-;aclaro, ella se encogió de hombros;-será mejor irnos antes de que lleguen los de la otra clase-;pronuncio echándose la mochila al hombro y bajando las escaleras;-oye que significa "tenshi"?-;pregunto alcanzándola en el pasillo, ella se acomodo la mochila;-te digo así de cariño ¿por qué¿te molesta?-;evadió;-no pero me gustaría saber que significa-;insistió, ella lo ignoro fingiendo revisar su examen, él se resigno;-genial sacaste 10-; exclamo felizmente;-por supuesto pequeño cuando entenderás que soy un genio-;aclaro ella sin mayor emoción, Cristian sacudió por un momento la cabeza como meditando sus acciones acto seguido despojo a su compañera dela mochila y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar la retuvo en un abrazo;-me dirás ahora que significa?-;inquirió quedamente en su oído;-y que si no lo hago-;alcanzo a pronunciar ella;-no te soltare-; una sonrisa ilumino su rostro a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro;-puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que desees y veremos quien se cansa primero-;afirmo;-en ese caso supongo que deberé ser mas persuasivo-; concluyo acercando su rostro al de ella;-quizá-se limito a responder, fue entonces que la beso con la ternura del sentimiento que por meses había ignorado, intentado convencerse de que solo se trataba de su mejor amiga la chica abstraída, de buenas calificaciones e ideas extrañas, cuan fría le había parecido en aquellos tiempos y cuan dulce le era ahora que la conocía, extasiado se dejo llevar, cuando el momento termino, los labios dela joven solo pronunciaron una palabra "ángel"**

_En la cripta un epitafio, en mi mano su cincel "aquí yaces dulce Eric en mi muerte te veré quiera dios que en otra vida mi destino sea encontrarte y ser tu ángel esta vez"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Holap!! n-n bueno aqui tienen mi segundo fic del fantasma, wiii que lindo, había pensado mucho sobre este asunto de la reencarnación y una nueva oportunidad, al final salio este que me parece bastante ligero pero bonito P no se imaginan als penurias que pace tratandod ehayar un femenino para Raoul y finalmente no lo encontre.


End file.
